the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Teams
At some point in the career of every superhero and every super villain, they step off of the singularly lonely road of the so-it-yourself guy and joins a team. The team may last only one day or have hundreds of members, but wherever two meta-humans gather with common goals a team is formed. These databanks provide information on crime fighting and criminal teams that have been in the public eye for at least a year. Hero Teams Heroes Unlimited Darkness Falls: The primary hero team of Darkness Falls, headquartered in the Mesa zone. The team is lead by Solitaire, whom is a magic wielding hero with a phenomenal knowledge of occult lore. The entire team consists of Solitaire, the web sling Gossamer, Babylon 'with his ability to metamorphose his own body into solid steel, 'Cantrip with her mastery of mental magic, and Argent 'whom can generate physical force constructs. '''Heroes Unlimited Millennium City '''is a sub-branch of Heroes Unlimited that operate in the Galaxy View Terrace Sector. Formerly known as the Champions, MUMC is the oldest active hero team in the city, they were protecting the streets for a decade before the original Defender's League was founded. Membership roster is 'Genesis(leader), '''a brute of physical strength and extreme damage resistance. Although Genesis has a huge fan club and has earned the respect of millions, he rarely makes social appearances because of his monstrous appearance. When the team is on the field and Genesis is not present they answer to Genesis' sister, '''White Rose, with her ability tio manipulate and control plant life. The rest of the team is made up of the teleporting martial artist Razor's Edge and his daughter Sidestep '''whom has similar powers, the superhumanly agile '''Marmoset, the vampire-like loremaster Nosferatu, and the twin sister Julie and Jamie Munrow whom fuse together to become the blue-skinned heroine Gemini. Villain Teams Eurostar 'stands alone as THE top criminal terrorist group in the world, a danger to public safety in every nation on earth. Eurostar focuses all of it's efforts on collapsing the governments of the European governments and replacing them with themselves. Human lives mean nothing to these monsters in persuit of their goal. The Department of Defense, Interpol, and the United Nations have all declared Eurostar to be the singularly greatest threat to human life and their capture should be the number one priority of all teams. The Eurostar team is lead by the former Polish politician Nicole Danar aka 'Fiacho, the Russian tanker who is regarded as the strongest man in the world Durak, the German Feurmacher '''with his heat and fire powers, the British terrorist '''Archangel, the French powered armor wearing Sonique, and two Italian women: the weather controlling Bora '''and the murderous, feline-like '''Pantera. The Mat Maniacs are a very strange five-man team of former professional wrestlers whom whilst on tour were all subjected to a chemical immersion that granted each of them with super-powers. Unlike other criminal teams operating in Millennium City the Maniacs aren't into it for getting rich, taking over the world, or really even hurting people. They're in it for the sheer spectacle and public notoriety. The Maniacs like to draw attention to themselves by committing some very minor crime such as vandalism to draw heroes out to them and then engaging in battling those heroes with a wide assortment of wrestling moves. The Maniacs terms are always the same: If the heroes win, the Maniacs come along quietly and pay whatever fines or penalties they must. If the heroes lose the 'match', then the Maniacs are free to walk away and find another group of heroes to pick on. Truly oddball. The Mat Maniacs are lead by Carl Broogan, aka The Insane Worrier. At six and a half feet tall and possessed of super-human strength and resilience, Worrier likes to focus on other tankers, battling them with a series of simple brawling moves such as clotheslines and body slams. Next up Is Sho Makachi, the Karate Fighter whom targets other martial artists with his own martial arts moves and super-speed attacks. Weighing in at 300 pounds is Coco Savage (yes, that's his real name) whom mixes it up with just about anyone with a mixture of brawling moves, suplexes, and flying body-presses. Savage is malleable, able to contrort himself into geometrical shapes. The 4th Maniac is Jack Pengzi, the Piranha. Piranha is a 'heel', specializing in illegal moves such as foreign object use, choke holds, and eye gouges. He too is super-humanly strong, able to lift nearly 10 tons but is not battle resistant. The fifth member of the team and truly a ladies favorite because of his dashing good looks--and his ability to secrete arousal inducing pheremones--is Millennium City native Dave 'Superfish' Thompson. Thompson is a high-flier and a master with technical leverage moves and submission holds which even gives tankers a hard time. Sometimes, weary and beleaguered superheroes are actually relieved to find themselves up against the Mat Maniacs because every once in a while it's nice to face a group of meta-humans whose only goal is just to put on a show and have a good time. The Geodesics are a high-tech group whom focuses exclusively on the acquisition of breakthrough scientific findings and devices. They are a constant danger to Paradigm City and are hands down the arch-nemesis team of Heroes Unlimited. Many Geodesic crimes are executed solely for the purpose of drawing one of the HU heroes out into the open in an attempt to permanently cripple or even kill him. The Geodesics are lead by the virulently dangerous Ultraviolet, whom can turn completely invisible and launch invisible, soundless energy attacks. The second in command of the team is Diamond, an armor wearing brick whom fights with a mace. Diamond has a very strong resemblance to the hero Brahma, and the two have clashed on many occasions. Diamond and Brahma definitely have a history, no neither of them have revealed what that history is. The main body of the team is made up of the speedster Dart, the energy blaster Orb, the tanker Sphere, and the strong-arm martial artist Atomic. The Wild Side is a very bizarre group of smash and grab criminals known for spectacular histrionics and their adamant insistence on never harming a innocent civilian. Membership roster is''' Wild Bill (leader), Pillbug, Diamond Pete, and '''The Tombstone Kid. The Ultimates 'are a team of superhuman criminals that have been active some time. While they typically deal with scientific crimes as each of them are scientists in a particular field, they do sometimes hire themselves out as enforcers from crime bosses or criminal groups. The Ultimates are lead by 'Yellowjacket, a powered-armor criminal specializing in attacks that slow and bind his enemy. The entire roster consists of the radioactive Neutrino, the electrical Arclight, the speedster Pion, the explosive brick Bomb Shelter, and the telekinetic Gremlin., TerraFirma 'is a criminal group with a sociopolitical cause: saving the environment from the ravages of human incursion. They are eco-terrorists to the ninth degree, with plots that usually involve arson, kidnapping, or destruction. The group is lead by the Native-American 'Black Bison and comprised of the eco-villains Slugfest, Green Bunny, Sunshine, Fathom, '''and '''Grapeseed. Beauty 'is an extreme militant-feminist group dedicated to one agenda: Removing men from power and authority through any means possible. These ladies are killers and terrorists. Their targets commonly include ambassadors, politicians, doctors, and sometimes just average beat cops trying to maintain law and order. The US Department of Defense has stated that their capture and incarceration is paramount. The team is lead by the armor clad tactician 'Ladybug, the extremely destructive blaster Concussion, the insidious assassin Ink, the Amazonian Pinnacle, and the mind-altering Alcohol. The Daughters of Artemis is another all female team that specializes in high value, high stakes robberies and breaking and entering thefts in Darkness Falls and Millennium City. They have a reputation of actually being polite, never injuring or god forbid killing any civilians they come into contact with. The Daughters have been caught and arrested many times but always somehow manage to escape before they can be indicted. The group is lead by the master archer and cat burglar Fallen Angel, the Japanese twins Manga Pink and Manga Playgirl, and the playful Mousetrap. Category:Teams